No lo habían preparado para este tipo de situacion
by Monchy
Summary: Slash Naa, ¿qué tramas Potter?Ya te lo he dicho, Draco, no tramo nada ... es una gran tontería, ni siquiera deberían molestarse en leerlo ¡El que avisa no es traidor!
1. Default Chapter

Hola! Solo quiero pedir perdón a las amigas por no mandárselo antes a  
ellas y subirlo directamente a la página, pero fue inspiración (muy mala  
inspiración, por cierto) de una noche...  
Love-ya and miss-ya!!!  
  
Nadie lo había preparado para este tipo de situaciones  
  
Naaa - musitó el rubio permitiéndose un tono condescendiente - ¿qué tramas Potter?  
  
Ya te lo he dicho, Draco, no tramo nada, es la pura verdad - musitó el pelo negro con ojos de cachorrito abandonado  
  
Ehhh... Malfoy, ¿de cuando acá las confianzas? - se limitó a contestar el Slytherin, buscando en los ojos verdes algo que delatara su plan  
  
¡Pero es que me es que me encanta tu nombre! - se apresuró a exclamar Harry - déjame llamarte por él, ¿si? - juntó sus manos en símbolo de petición - tú puedes llamarme Harry  
  
Potter, estás empezando a asustarme - sentenció el rubio, dando un paso hacia atrás  
  
¡Por Dios, Draco! Sabía que esto iba a ser difícil, pero no pensé que no me ibas a creer... esperaba que me pegaras, me tomaras por loco o termináramos enfrascados en una pasional y desenfrenada sesión de cama, pero no que no me creyeras - dijo Harry más para sí mismo que para el rubio  
  
Creo que voy a hacer como si no hubiese escuchado eso - otro paso hacia atrás - especialmente la última parte  
  
Como que no te gustaría acostarte conmigo - bufó el Gryffindor muy seguro de sí mismo  
  
Esta bien Potter - Draco levantó ambas manos mientras fijaba los ojos grises en los verdes de Harry - primero - comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos - yo no me acuesto con Gryffindor´s, segundo - su tono de voz se enfrió aún más - yo no me acuesto con hombres y, tercero y más importante, yo no me acuesto con mis enemigos, ¿te queda claro o quieres que te lo explique... a golpes? - le lanzó una mirada amenazadora  
  
En realidad no me importaría revolcarme contigo por el suelo, así que tienes mi permiso - el pelo negro se encogió de hombros y sonrió divertido ante el rostro desconcertado de Malfoy  
  
¡Potter, me corrompes! - fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Draco, al fin y al cabo, nadie lo había preparado para afrontar aquel tipo de situación  
  
¿Yo... corrompiéndote a ti? - inquirió Harry sin poder evitar una leve risa - permíteme que me ría  
  
No, si ya lo estás haciendo - medio sonrió el rubio  
  
No te pongas sarcástico ahora, que estábamos en medio de una discusión importante - medio reprendió Harry - ¿en qué estábamos? - el pelo negro levantó los ojos al techo en un gesto pensativo - ¡cierto! Me exponías tus razones para no acostarte conmigo... ninguna de ellas válida, por cierto  
  
¿Y me quieres decir por qué... Harry? - soltó con desdén Malfoy, no podía permitir que aquel chico se creyera superior a él  
  
Pues a ver... - una vez más, gesto pensativo - esta Parvati Patil, Blaise Zabini y Hermione...  
  
¿Qué tienen ellos que ver en nuestro conversación? - interrumpió ásperamente el Slytherin  
  
Te acostaste con los tres, Parvati, una Gryffindor, Zabini, un hombre y Hermione, que cuenta por Gryffindor y por enemiga - explicó Harry divertido, adoraba controlar la situación - tu argumento se cae a pedazos, Draco  
  
¿Y cómo sabes tú con quien me acuesto o me dejo de acostar yo? - Draco dio un nuevo paso hacia atrás, comenzaba a sentirse ligeramente dominado, y eso que el pelo negro ni siquiera había hecho un ademán de acercamiento  
  
¡Oh, vamos Draco! ¡Esto es Hogwarts! Nadie tiene vida privada aquí... - Harry sonrió enterrando una mano en su pelo negro  
  
Bueno... pero... pero... ¿¡a mi que me importa eso!? - explotó repentinamente el rubio - yo no tengo que darte a ti explicaciones de ninguna clase - sentenció permaneciendo estático en su sitio, no retrocedería, pero avanzar tampoco tenía caso  
  
Pero Draco, yo no te las pedí - una sonrisa inocente coronó el rostro del Gryffindor  
  
¡Ya basta, Potter! ¿¡Qué demonios pretendes!? - verdaderamente no sabía que pensar, de hecho, ni siquiera sabía como había llegado a aquella situación  
  
Oh... ¿ya no es Harry? - musitó Harry con un deje de tristeza  
  
Déjate de tonterías y dime que es lo que tramas - ordenó Draco, tratando de recuperar su típica frialdad o al menos un ligero toque de inexpresividad  
  
¡Pero qué testarudo! - exclamó Harry cruzándose de brazos - te dije que no tramo nada, lo que digo es verdad y...  
  
¡No te creo! - exclamó Malfoy, interrumpiendo  
  
¡Pues créetelo, Malfoy! - Harry comenzaba a cansarse de la actitud de su enemigo - no esperaba que me correspondieras, pero al menos podrías creerme  
  
¡No, no, no! - esta vez sí dio un nuevo paso hacia atrás  
  
¡Si, si, si! - esta vez recorrió los pasos que lo separaban del rubio  
  
¡Es mentira, Potter! - un nuevo paso hacia atrás - ¡tú no me amas!  
  
¿¡Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptarlo!? - un nuevo paso hacia delante  
  
¡Porque eres tú! - otro paso hacia atrás... ¡demonios! La pared...  
  
¿¡Y eso que importa!? - otro paso hacia delante... ¡genial! Lo tenía acorralado...  
  
Bueno, ¿y qué es lo que quieres de mi? - y entonces Harry lo besó  
  
Si, lo besó y él, sin saber por qué, le correspondió. Dejó que el pelo negro tomara sus muñecas y las apretara contra la pared, mientras pegaba su cuerpo contra el suyo, así como permitió que su lengua jugara con la suya en lo que parecía una danza ritual. ¿Por qué? Quizá llevaba tiempo esperándolo... ¿cómo explicarlo? Es decir, nadie lo había preparado para ese tipo de situaciones... 


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, bueno... realmente no pensaba continuarlo, pero ya que lo pidieron... eso si, como no sabía como seguir no aseguro nada bueno...  
  
De cualquier forma, ¡muchas gracias por sus reviews!  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Cuando sus labios se separaron, la realidad regresó ante él cayéndole encima como un balde de agua fría.  
  
Sin saber exactamente como reaccionar, se relamió los labios instintivamente, mientras observaba al ojiverde que, frente suyo, sonreía.  
  
¿Qué... qué... - intentó decir algo coherente - ¿¡qué demonios acabas de hacer, Potter!? - estalló intempestivamente Draco, a lo que Harry se alejó un paso, en signo de prudencia  
  
Pues me preguntaste que qué era lo que quería de ti - musitó sencillamente Harry, dándole la espalda y arrastrando una silla hasta su posición anterior  
  
Pero... pero... - el rubio se vio sin respuesta, mientras observaba como su hasta entonces enemigo, se dejaba caer sobre una silla despreocupadamente  
  
¿Pero qué? - inquirió Harry - tú me respondiste  
  
¡Por inercia! - trató de defenderse Malfoy, sin saber por qué demonios tenía que explicarse ante aquel chico  
  
Si, claro, inercia - bufó el Gryffindor  
  
No tengo que darte ningún tipo de explicaciones, Potter - susurró el rubio peligrosamente  
  
Probablemente porque no las tienes - Harry se encogió de hombros - te besé y te gustó, y ahora no sabes que hacer - explicó el chico fríamente, casi como si aquella situación hubiese sido analizada previamente  
  
Sé exactamente que hacer - Draco se separó de la pared, orgulloso - largarme de aquí y dejarte solo con tus paranoias - dicho esto enfiló un caminar elegante hacia la puerta  
  
Sin embargo, esa no es la actitud esperada Draco - dijo el ojiverde antes de que el otro saliera, sin dignarse a dirigirle la mirada  
  
¿Ah, no? - el rubio arqueó una ceja - ¿y qué se supone que debo hacer, señor Freud?  
  
Lo lógico sería haberte reído de mi desde un principio, para luego correr con el cuento hasta la vaca esa que tienes por novia y que ella se encargara de esparcirlo por el colegio - Harry sonrió al escuchar los pasos de Draco acercarse de nuevo - ¿o me equivoco?  
  
Dando unos pasos más, el rubio tomó otra silla y, elegantemente, se dejó caer sobre ella, encarando a Harry, que se limitó a sonreír aún más abiertamente.  
  
¿Qué pretendes, Potter? - inquirió lánguidamente Draco, tras unos segundos de silencio  
  
¡Demonios, Draco! - Harry levantó los brazos al cielo - ya te dije que no pretendo nada, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan testarudo?  
  
Potter, Potter, Potter... hablas cómo si no me conocieras - el rubio se recostó aún más sobre la silla, tratando de verse relajado, en una búsqueda desesperada por recuperar el dominio de toda aquella situación  
  
¿Qué quieres decir? - el pelo negro cruzó los brazos, tratando de no verse desvalido ante el rubio  
  
¿Qué acaso no esta claro? - Malfoy le regaló una mirada decidida coronada con una sonrisa de medio lado - nadie se enamora de su peor enemigo de un día para otro, eso es, sencillamente, surrealista - a medida que hablaba, la frialdad iba reapareciendo en su tono - así que algo tienes que estar tramando para crear toda esta farsa... ¿y pretendes que yo me fíe de ti? Nadie se ríe de mi, Potter  
  
Pero, mi querido Draco, yo no pretendo reírme de ti, tan solo pretendo besarte - musitó Harry - o algo más  
  
¿Por qué? - inquirió el rubio  
  
¿Por qué que? - Harry comenzaba a perderse, y eso no le agradaba... durante todo el tiempo había estado pretendiendo controlar cada detalle de aquel encuentro  
  
¿Por qué dices amarme, Potter? Debe haber alguna razón, si tan seguro estás de lo que dices - asintió el Slytherin  
  
Sinceramente... no lo sé - Harry sacudió la cabeza - eres engreído, pedante - el pelo negro se levantó mientras miraba al techo en forma pensativa - prejuicioso, orgulloso, excesivamente seguro de ti mismo, frío, distante - caminaba a través de la estancia, mientras seguía enumerando, sin dignarse a observar la reacción del rubio - es decir, un completo idiota  
  
Malfoy se sintió desconcertado, sin saber cómo contestar a Harry, al fin y al cabo, todo lo que había dicho, llevaba un tinte de verdad. Sin embargo, el Gryffindor no le dejó mucho más tiempo para cavilaciones, colocándose justo detrás suyo, apoyando sus manos sobre sus hombros y acercando su boca hasta su oído.  
  
Pero me gustas - susurró Harry en su oreja, haciéndole estremecer involuntariamente - y ahora dime... Draco - el ojiverde se preocupó en recalcar el nombre - ¿por qué me correspondiste el beso?  
  
¡Potter, no creas que puedes... - hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero los brazos de Harry lo contuvieron en su asiento, acallando también el influjo de furia que luchaba por salir  
  
Y se sincero por una vez en tu vida - musitó el otro chico, aun en su oído  
  
No lo sé - contestó Draco maquinalmente, mientras giraba el rostro para encarar aquellos ojos verdes que lo escrutaban de forma inquisidora - pero no tengo intenciones de quedarme a averiguarlo  
  
¿No? - por un segundo, Harry pareció perder aquella seguridad tan trabajada - era increíble lo que aquellos ojos grises podían hacerle - pero decidió no dejarse intimidar, no... Draco no podría aprovecharse de su increíble inocencia contenida  
  
No - contestó el rubio secamente  
  
Esta bien entonces - el pelo negro soltó los hombros de Draco, liberándolos de la presión, pero sin dejar de mirarlo desde aquella posición - vete... si es que puedes  
  
¿Qué te hace pensar que algo podría retenerme aquí?  
  
Y allí estaban otra vez. Aquellos labios dulces, húmedos y absolutamente deliciosos que se presionaban contra los suyos suavemente, casi tímidos. Llevado por un impulso salido de solo Dios sabe donde, Draco tomó la nuca del pelo negro buscando una mayor presión que ya le parecía casi vital.  
  
Sus lenguas, una vez más, se entrelazaron en tanteos ligeramente inseguros, presionando, buscando, percibiendo la esencia del otro en medio de aquel beso rápido y pasional, casi salvaje.  
  
Y entonces, solo una pregunta pasó por la cabeza de Draco: ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? 


	3. Chapter 3

Y un año después... vuelvo con una asquerosidad de capítulo... sinceramente, no sabía que hacer con esta historia, así que lucho por terminarla, pero no prometo nada. Creo que este será el penúltimo capítulo... prometo el último para dentro poquito, en cuanto salga de examenes, ¿si?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Potter, ¿¡quieres dejar de besarme!? – exclamó el rubio tirando la silla al suelo cuando se levantó bruscamente

Tal vez si dejaras de corresponderme – el pelo negro se encogió de hombros casi tímidamente

¡Estás loco! – fue lo único que pudo articular Draco

Es lo más probable – medio suspiró Harry – pero eso no quita que me contestaras

¡Potter, tú, tú... ¡me largo de aquí! – exclamó finalmente Draco caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta

Como quieras – Harry volvió a encogerse hombros – nos veremos pronto, Draco – el pelo negro permitió que el rubio le regalara una mirada amenazadora desde la puerta – piensa mucho en mi

¡Ya fue suficiente! – casi gritó Draco sin llegar a acercar una mano a la puerta – no me gusta que jueguen conmigo, ¿¡entiendes!? – giró sobre sus propios talones, caminando hasta Harry y acorralándolo contra la pared – y mucho menos, si se trata de ti Potter

Una lástima – la mano del pelo negro se posó sobre la mejilla pálida del rubio sin que éste hiciera ningún ademán por apartarla – a mi me encanta jugar contigo

Pues deja de hacerlo – el tono amenazador se hizo patente en el comentario

¿Por qué? – inquirió Harry de forma inocente mientras se permitía perderse en los delicados rasgos de su enemigo

¡Porque... ¡porque si! – exclamó el rubio – ¡y deja de hacer eso! – la mano del pelo negro, antes sobre la mejilla de Draco, se vio acorralada contra la pared por el brazo del rubio

Draco, querido, no hay razón para exaltarse... solo intento que te aclares contigo mismo – musitó Harry, clavando los ojos esmeralda en los grises de Malfoy

Tenía las cosas muy claras hasta que llegaste tú – suspiró el Slytherin, soltando a Harry y alejándose un par de pasos

Te confundes tú solito, Draco – asintió Harry, cruzándose de brazos – clamas odiarme pero me besas... alguien no está siendo sincero consigo mismo – canturreó

No me trates como a un niño, Potter – masculló el rubio, caminando hasta una silla y dejándose caer sobre ella

No es mi culpa que actúes como uno – replicó el moreno

¿Desde cuando eres tan seguro de ti mismo? – inquirió repentinamente Draco, clavando la mirada en Harry – no pareces tú

¿Te gusta el cambio? – medio sonrió Harry, arrodillándose frente al rubio

A mi siempre me has gustado por lo que eres, Harry

Las manos del rubio acunaron el rostro del moreno, que, con una mirada desconcertada, no acertó más que a aceptar los labios suaves de Draco en un beso firme, húmedo, lento, más sensual que cualquier palabra que pudieran llegar a cruzar.

Cuando se separaron, ambos abrieron los ojos enfrentando la mirada del contrario, y, por primera vez en la tarde, los ojos verdes de Harry tomaron rasgos interrogantes, mientras que su dueño, apartando con las manos las del rubio que apresaban su rostro, se dejó caer en el suelo hacia atrás.

Yo... no, no... – balbució el moreno llevándose los dedos a los labios – esto no...

¿No era lo que buscabas? – inquirió el rubio completando la frase que Harry no se atrevía a pronunciar

Es que, yo no...

¿¡Tú no qué, Potter!? – estalló Malfoy, levantándose bruscamente – ¿¡por qué no dejas de actuar como alguien que no eres y me dices que coño quieres!?

Yo... solo, bueno... feliz día de los inocentes, Malfoy – musitó Harry levantando la mirada hacia Draco


	4. Chapter 4

Pues bien, aquí el último capítulo. Agredezco muchísimo los reviews que ha recibido este fanfic que yo sinceramente consideraba bastante malo. Espero no decepcionar con este final...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con una frialdad admirable, Draco se levantó de la silla y dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta de madera.

Harry, por su parte, miraba incrédulo hacia el suelo, aún con una de sus manos sobre su labio inferior. No reaccionó hasta que no escuchó el estruendo de la puerta al cerrarse, que hizo que levantara la mirada bruscamente, para ponerse en pie y salir tras el rubio inmediatamente.

Sin prestarle atención a unos extrañados Ron y Hermione que lo esperaban fuera, corrió por el pasillo y cruzó la esquina, encontrando a un Draco que, de espaldas a él, caminaba con dirección a las mazmorras.

¡Draco! – llamó Harry sin recibir repuesta – Draco, por favor, espera

Pero el rubio no hizo más que acelerar el paso. Harry, corriendo, lo alcanzó fácilmente y lo tomó del brazo girándolo bruscamente.

Draco, por favor, escuch... – pero antes de terminar se encontró con el puño del rubio contra su rostro

Con un gemido lastimero se llevó la mano a la cara mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

Y es Malfoy para ti – masculló Draco dándose la vuelta y retomando su camino

Ok, esta bien, me merecía eso – musitó Harry sin abandonar su persecución – ¿pero podrías escucharme?

¿Tienes algo más que decirme, acaso? – inquirió Malfoy girándose bruscamente – ¡no pienso permitir que te rías de mi, Potter!

¡Si no me río... ¡¡es que estoy confundido!! – exclamó el moreno aun con las manos en el rostro – que buena derecha tienes, maldita sea

Lo sé – medio sonrió Malfoy – ¿¡y eres tú el que está confundido!? – exclamó automáticamente

Si, y tú claramente estás algo histérico – asintió Harry señalando a Draco con un dedo acusador

¿Y cómo quieres que esté? – inquirió el Slytherin apretando los dientes – un día llega tu peor enemigo, te suelta que te ama, te besa y luego te dice "feliz día de los inocentes" – continuó en tono burlón gesticulando exageradamente – te mereces un avada por esto, Potter. Da gracias a que me siento piadoso

Más bien a que te gusto, ¿no? – musitó Harry con una media sonrisa

No abuses de tu suerte, Potter – sentenció el rubio dándose la vuelta de nuevo

¡Oh, vamos! Fuiste tú el que soltó lo de que te gustaba por lo que era

¡Si le repites eso a alguien...

¿Acaso me creerían? – interrumpió el moreno sin apartar la mirada de la espalda del otro

Buen punto – asintió Draco continuando su camino – así que mejor olvidémoslo

Eso no quita que pasara, Draco – musitó Harry enterrándose la mano en el pelo y mirando hacia el suelo

¿¡Y que quieres que haga!? – casi gritó el rubio encarándolo de nuevo – ¿¡acaso esperas una desgarradora declaración de amor o algo así!? "¡Oh, Harry! ¡Eres el amor de mi vida, perdóname por haber sido un bastardo todos estos años!" ¡¡Olvídalo, Potter!!

¡Joder, Draco! ¡Lo único que quiero es que seas un poquito sincero! – exclamó el moreno levantando la mirada hasta los ojos grises de Malfoy

¿¡Para qué!? ¿Qué te importa todo esto? – bufó Draco acorralando a Harry contra la pared – ya hiciste tu bromita, ya te reíste un poco de mi, ¡olvídalo ya! ¿Quieres?

¡No, no quiero! – exclamó Harry

¿¡Y qué esperas entonces!? ¿¡Qué quieres que salga de todo esto!?

¡Yo... yo... ¡Pues...

Potter, estás balbuceando incoherencias – arrastró Draco fríamente

Eres un maldito idiota

Y tras esta sentencia, las manos de Harry fueron directas al cuello de la camisa de Draco. Lo arrastró hasta sí y, una vez más, lo besó. Lentos, tímidos, casi con miedo, los labios de Harry se acomodaron a los de un Draco que sencillamente no podía resistirse a la suavidad del moreno.

Eliminando el pensamiento racional, las manos del rubio fueron hasta la cintura de Harry, apretándolo contra sí y apoyando su espalda contra la pared, mientras que las manos del otro se enterraban en su cabello.

Cuando el oxígeno comenzó a hacerse necesario, ambos se separaron, dejando aun juntas sus frentes y respirando agitadamente.

No me vas a pegas otras vez, ¿verdad? – inquirió Harry mientras habría los ojos

¿Por qué habría de pegarte? – dio Draco como respuesta clavándole la mirada

Siempre has tenido problemas de agresividad, Draco – sentenció el moreno con una media sonrisa

Puedes ser tan romántico a veces, cielo – comentó el rubio, sarcástico

¿Se supone que tengo que ser romántico?

No estoy muy seguro... – suspiró Draco, aun sin atreverse a separarse de Harry – ¿podrías explicarme exactamente lo que está pasando aquí?

Según parece yo te gusto – asintió Harry – y en realidad la idea de todo esto era que lo confesaras para poder reírme de ti... ahora, va a ser que tú también me gustas, un poquito

Lo suponía, si es que soy irresistible – corroboró Draco

Y modesto

¿Por qué serlo cuando se es tan perfecto como yo? – inquirió el rubio como si fuese una pregunta innecesaria

Bueno... entonces, ahora...

Ahora salimos juntos – casi ordenó Draco – e intentamos sobrevivir... y cuidadito que te vea con otro, porque ese Weasley se toma muchas libertades contigo

Genial... un novio paranoico – musitó el moreno poniendo los ojos en blanco

¿Soy tu novio?

No lo sé... ¿lo eres?

Sí, supongo que si – medio suspiró el rubio – pero nada de bromitas, de la próxima no sales vivo, Potter

Harry, llámame Harry – y Draco asintió, porque al fin y al cabo, nadie le había preparado para este tipo de situación

Esta vez, fue Draco quien besó Harry, ambos tan enfocados en el otro que no se dieron cuenta de que dos pares de ojos los espiaban desde la esquina.

Vaya si les ha costado... – suspiró Hermione sin poder evitar una sonrisa

¿Todo esto era realmente necesario? – inquirió Ron

Claro que si, Ron... sabes que iba a pasar tarde o temprano... solo hubo que darles un empujoncito – sentenció la chica – a Harry siempre le ha gustado Malfoy

Si ya me parecía a mi que aceptaba muy rápido eso de fingir quererle – el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, apartando la vista de la pareja


End file.
